


The Nolden Birthday!

by biancaduarte



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: This is a birthday fic where Jim throws Naomi the most romantic birthday ever! (Note: I wrote this in honor of actress Dominique Tipper's birthday.)





	The Nolden Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> So many feels in this story!

The Expanse: The Nolden Birthday 

 

One night on Tycho Station, the ever loving and romantic James Holden took his girlfriend, Naomi Nagata out for her birthday. Naomi, who was wearing a black sleeveless dress and matching mag sandals, absolutely loved the idea of spending her birthday with the man she loved, and ever since the gentleman had fully recovered from all of the past trauma, it made her love him even more that he was back to normal. 

The couple stopped off at the Blauwe Blome for drinks, then walked around the station. 

Jim, who was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, looked at his girlfriend lovingly and said, "Tenye wa diye beref xush, mi amolof."

Naomi smiled and said with a giggle while leaning in for a kiss, "She she taki taki, James. Mi du amolof to. You truly are a wonderful man..and I am glad the man I love is back." 

The couple kissed and then they continued their fun. 

After their fun at the Blauwe Blome, Naomi took her boyfriend out dancing at the club that she once went to, and Jim enjoyed dancing with her. 

The Belters seemed to think it was cool that the famous James Holden was dancing with them, while others were not so sure. Jim and Naomi ignored those who thought that Belters and Earthers could not be together. 

The couple had become the example in the Sol System for everyone, meaning that they loved each other regardless of where they were from. 

Once they arrived back on board the Roci, Naomi kissed her boyfriend on the lips and said as they walked to their cabin, "She she taki, Jimmy. I enjoyed celebrating my birthday with you, honey." 

The gentleman replied with a smile, "You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you." 

Naomi said as they walked into their cabin and shut the door, "Love you more." 

An hour later, Alex, Prax, Clarissa and Amos surprised the couple with a chocolate cake and ice cream. 

Naomi asked, “Was this part of my birthday surprise, guys? Jim, honey, did you have anything to do with this?.”

The gentleman smiled and said, “Yes. Naomi, I just wanted this to be the most memorable and romantic birthday you ever had. I just wanted to show how much I love and care about you. You're the most important woman in my life, and I wanted to do something absolutely romantic for you. You're an out of this world amazing woman, Naomi Nagata. Don't ever forget it.”

Naomi, who was now in tears, took her boyfriend and hugged him warmly. 

The woman replied, “Thank you so much, honey. You have no idea how much this night means to me.”

Jim said, “I'm glad you loved this night.” 

The woman looked up and replied, “It was amazing. Oh, look at me…getting all emotional. Goodness, I am such a softie.”

Jim chuckled and said while kissing his girlfriend's tears away, “We all get emotional sometimes, baby.” 

After everyone exchanged hugs and enjoyed the cake and ice cream, the couple headed off to bed and cuddled.


End file.
